


Revenge (Part 2)

by Latishiante1001



Series: Revenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grieving, I promise, I'll try to do better at tagging as we go, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Sass, Season/Series 04, Series Rewrite, Swearing, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:04:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latishiante1001/pseuds/Latishiante1001
Summary: Reader comes by for a visit after Dean went to hell (without her knowledge). After he gets back, she stays with Sam and Dean to hunt. ~~~~ READ THE FIRST PART FIRST OR THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE ~~~~I'm probably going to change this title and/or summary because the title doesn't really fit this part and the summary is bad.





	1. Back to Sioux Falls

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Revenge (Part 1)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612577) by [Latishiante1001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latishiante1001/pseuds/Latishiante1001). 



> This will be updated as I write but it may be a while to get parts out but I'm going to do my best to not make you guys wait too long between chapters! I'm terrible at titling things so that brings up the apologizing for chapter names... Sorry for the bad chapter titles!
> 
> ~~~~ What you need to know ~~~~  
> \- All the things in the first part so read that first!  
> \- This is a series rewrite of Supernatural starring YOU! I know that y'all have imagined yourself in this 'verse so I'm gonna help you out with that. In this, you are a badass who takes absolutely ZERO shit from anyone. Tragic backstory that you need to know that is in the first part that you need to read first. (Did I mention you have to read the first part?)  
> \- This was written awhile ago so after the 9th chapter, the writing will improve tremendously because it will be from my now writing! Sorry for the somewhat bad writing for nine chapters!  
> \- Uhhh... I think that's it for now but I will add to this as we go so... ENJOY!
> 
> Oh! By the way, I think I've said this before but I LOVE feedback and comments do help me write so if you want more of this story faster...

You looked down at your phone, fighting the urge to not call again.  _ They got my messages. They're probably on a hunt. Can't get to the phone. _ __   
__   
_ Can't get to the phone in three weeks, my ass. _ __   
  
You get up, grab your stuff, and check out of the motel you had stayed in for the werewolf hunt you were doing. You put your stuff in your trunk and got on your GPS to find out how far away Sioux Falls is.   
  
~~~~   
  
"Y/N? What are you doing here?" Bobby asks after he opens the door. You give him a hug, holding on a little longer than you meant to. He moves back a little to let you in and you walk in, towards the living room.   
  
"You guys weren't answering my calls and I was worried. Are Sam and Dean okay?" You explain, looking at him. Bobby gets a sad look on his face and looks away from you.   
  
"What? What's wrong?" You ask worriedly. Bobby looks up at you.   
  
"Y/N. Sam is okay. Well, as okay as he can be. But Dean..."   
  
"What? What happened to Dean?" You ask, your heart dropping.   
  
"Y/N, he went to hell."   
  
You jerk back and back away before you hit a wall.    
  
"What? No. This is a seriously fucked up joke. Hahaha, very funny. Come out here, Dean. Dean!"   
  
"Y/N. I wouldn't joke about this. No one would. He actually went to hell."   
  
You look up at him with tears in your eyes, shaking your head.   
  
"No. He couldn't have. How?"   
  
Bobby sighs and starts to explain, "Right before we met you, we had just closed the gate to hell. And before that, Sam was stabbed in the back. Dean couldn't live without his brother. He got a crossroads demon to bring Sam back but he only got a year to live." You gasp and feel like you're going to faint. "We tried to find a way to get him out of his deal but we couldn't find anything. He was pulled into the pit three months ago."   
  
You exhale and slide down the wall, wrapping your arms around your legs and putting your head down, starting to cry. You cry for a few minutes before looking up at Bobby.   
  
"Why didn't you guys tell me?"   
  
"I honestly thought Dean told you when you went to go pack the night you guys got the vamp pack. I thought you knew. Though I should have known that you didn't when you weren't trying to come back or help or spend time with him before he went."   
  
"Exactly! I could have helped! I have people  _ everywhere _ ! We could have found a solution somehow!" You blurt out, standing up and pointing your finger at Bobby, tears rolling down your face.   
  
"Y/N, I thought you knew-"   
  
"You said you should have known I didn't! You could have called or asked me to come here and tell me! Make sure I knew!" You yelled angrily, backing him up.   
  
"You had just killed the man that killed your husband! You had just gotten back to your family! You could have gotten out! You could have been out! The absolutely last thing Dean would have wanted,  would be to pull you back in when you were out! So like hell, I would be the one to have brought you back in!" Bobby yells at you, standing his ground while shutting you up and making you realize how you were acting.   
  
You back up a little and stare at Bobby for a few moments.   
  
"I- I'm sorry. I was just angry and upset and I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I'm so sorr-"   
  
"You have nothing to be sorry for. I know you were dealing with hearing it. But you were right. I should have at least made sure you knew." Bobby interrupts, putting a hand on your shoulder, giving you a small smile. You sob a little and he pulls you into a hug. "It's okay. It'll be okay."   
  
"No, it won't. He's in hell. Hell. I- I can barely imagine what's happened to him and what will happen to him." You say, pulling back, wiping your tears.   
  
"Yeah. But I have no clue how to get him out and I doubt your people will be able to figure it out easily or at all."   
  
"True. But it doesn't make it any less easier."   
  
"No. It doesn't." Sam says from behind you. You whip around and walk towards him, giving him a big hug.   
  
"Sam. I'm so sorry." You say before pulling back. "Why haven't you been answering my calls, mister?" You ask, pointing a finger at him.   
  
Sam huffs a laugh, "I lost my phone."   
  
"Liar. He doesn't answer anyone's calls." Bobby informs.   
  
Sam sighs and looks at you again, "You're wearing the shirt I gave you."   
  
"Yeah. I thought that I should wear one of them when I got here. I got more, too. I actually like it." You say, smiling a little.   
  
"Now you're a real hunter." Sam says, genuinely smiling.   
  
"Yay. Now that my graduation from Hunter Academy is over, you, Sam Winchester, will agree to answer our calls." Sam is about to protest before you put a finger to his lips. "Nope. If you won't do that. At least when we call and you don't answer, text or leave a message saying that you're okay. Seriously, I drove another 24 hours to check on you guys. This time, I was so worried that I drove 24 hours straight, without stopping except for gas, that actually ended up being 22 hours. Got it?"   
  
"You drove 22 hours straight?!" Sam asks.   
  
"Also, having been up like 7 hours before. So I've been up for 30 hours because I was worried that something happened. Now stop, answer me, and changing the subject. I may have been up for 30 hours but I can still see what you're doing. Agree." You tell Sam, pointing a finger at him.   
  
Sam sighs, "I'll tell you that I'm okay."   
  
"Promise?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Say it."   
  
"I promise."   
  
"You promise what?"   
  
Sam sighs and rolls his eyes, "I, Sam Winchester, promise to tell you, Y/F/N Y/L/N, that I am okay every so often."   
  
"And Bobby." You add.   
  
"And Bobby." Sam adds.   
  
"Okay, good. If you break that promise, I will hunt you down and beat your ass. Remember I have people everywhere." You finish and look at Bobby. "You too."   
  
"What did I do?" Bobby asks, confused.   
  
"I called you multiple times and you didn't answer." You answer.   
  
"No, you didn't. I would have known. I check my messages. There were none from you."   
  
"Bobby, I called you multiple times. Over and over again. I even waited between times because I thought you might be outside or something."   
  
"I didn't get- Oh! My phone ended up kinda getting crushed by a vamp so I had to get another one."   
  
"Dude. You could have found a way to get a hold of me and told me that."   
  
"Yeah probably but I've actually been really busy so I haven't gotten around to it. Plus, I had a reason. Sam didn't."   
  
"Um, yeah I did." Sam says.   
  
"Oh really? What is that reason? Please, enlighten us." You ask, looking at him with wide eyes.    
  
The three of you stand there for a few moments before Sam sighs.   
  
"Okay, I didn't really have a reason." Sam confesses. "I'm going to get my stuff so you can sleep in the room."   
  
"What? No. No, it's fine. I was gonna get a room in a motel."   
  
"Y/N, you've been up for 30 hours straight. You not driving anymore until you get sleep. I'm getting my stuff. I was leaving today anyway." Sam tells you, turning towards the stairs.   
  
"Okay. You can get your stuff but you have to stay a little longer so that we can catch up." You say, moving in front of him.   
  
"No, I'm leaving today. I found a hunt and I'm going to go do it."   
  
"Then you can take me with you and I can leave my car here so that I can sleep on the way there. Problem solved."   
  
"No. You need proper sleep. It's a one person hunt anyway. Easy hunt."   
  
"You could use the extra help."   
  
"No."   
  
"Why the hell won't you let me come with you?!"   
  
"Because I want to be alone! I need some space!"   
  
"You've been saying that since you first left." Bobby adds. "Sam, you have to understand that we miss Dean, too. We just don't want you to be alone."   
  
"Well, I want to be alone. End of discussion."   
  
"This discussion isn't over." You protest.   
  
"I said, end of discussion." Sam tells you, getting in your space.   
  
"And I said, this discussion isn't over." You tell Sam holding your ground and getting in his face a little.   
  
"Move."   
  
"No."   
  
"Y/N, move before I move you myself."   
  
"Alright, that's enough!" Bobby says loudly. He puts a hand on Sam's shoulder and twists him around so that he is facing him. "You-," he points at Sam, "You would  _ never _ ,  _ ever _ , talk like that to a woman. You would have never acted on what you just said but I'm going to go out on a limb and guess that you wouldn't hesitate now. Now you listen, boy. We are all mourning Dean. We all miss him and wish that he was still here. All of us would give  _ anything  _ to get him back. Using his 'death' as an excuse to talk and lie and  __ threaten  people who care and worry and stay up for 30 damn hours to check on you, isn't you, Sam. I really think that you need to go get your stuff, bring it down here, and sleep on the couch tonight. You are staying here tonight, no arguments. But do me one thing. Before you go to sleep, think about what you are doing and what you have done since Dean got pulled into the pit. Figure out how to fix your attitude.” Bobby finishes. Sam opens his mouth to say something but Bobby puts a finger up to stop him. "No. I want you to think first. Go get your stuff."   
  
Sam stands there for a minute before nodding and starts to go get his stuff. As he gets to you, you move over so he can get past. When he is standing next to you, he inclines his head towards you and mutters an apology. You lift up your head to show that you heard him but stay silent. He puts his head down and starts to make his way upstairs. You and Bobby give each other a look before you go outside to get your stuff. 


	2. You Need to Let Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam apologizes to you and you try to comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter (again)! Hope you enjoy!

You are about to go to sleep when there's a knock on your door.   
  
"Come in."   
  
Sam walks in and looks at you with a 'puppy that has been kicked one too many times' look.   
  
"Y/N. I'm sorry. I... I don't know what's wrong with me. I-" Sam starts before you cut him off.   
  
"Sam," You get up and place your hands on his shoulders. "You don't have to apologize." Sam tries to interrupt but you put a finger up. "Let me finish. You don't have to apologize. You say that you don't know what's wrong with you but you and I both know. You just lost your brother, Sam. The closest person to you. The person who knows you the best. And I know that it's harder because you know that he... This is going to sound bad but bare with me... that he went to hell because he couldn't live without you. You do know why he did it for you, right?"   
  
"He couldn't live without me." Sam answers.   
  
"Yes but there is another reason. He knew that you would be okay because you were okay when you went to Stanford. He knew that you would be okay without him." You tell Sam and he lets out a small sob at the end.   
  
"I- I don't even know how he could think that. I mean, he is the closest person to me. The person who knows me the best. He  _ raised  _ me. How could he think that I would be okay when he, the person that raised me, went to hell for me? H- How could he-" Sam breaks off on a sob and starts crying. You pull him into your arms and hold him while he cries, soothing him by rubbing his back.   
  
A few minutes later you try to pull back a little but Sam tightens his hold on you.   
  
"Sam. Sam, look at me." You tell him and he pulls back a little to look you in the eye. "I do not know how he could think that but he probably had his reasons. But you know, that what you are doing now, isn't what he would've wanted. He would've wanted you to move on. Now, I know, that it won't be easy. I know, I've been through it myself. But it's harder for you because you know that he's in hell and not dead. But you need to try and _ let go _ . If you don't, it will eat you alive. Will you at least try? For me?"   
  
"I can't. He's my brother. He went to  _ hell _ for me. I can't not try to get him back."   
  
"You have tried. You've tried  _ so hard _ . Please, Sam. You have two options. One, keep hunting. Two, do what you did before, get out. Go live your life."   
  
"You have to get out if I do. He told me about your deal a few days before, you know. He told me if I saw you again, and if I got out, you have to get out too."   
  
You sigh, "I can't. I can't go home. Not now."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"For reasons. In a few months I can. But not now." You tell Sam before a silence settles in the room. "Sam, you have 4 months to hunt. Then when I go home and get out, you get out."   
  
"Okay. Do you even want out, Y/N?"   
  
You sigh, "I don't even know now. I guess I'm kinda going through what you went through a few months ago. I want to get Dean out of hell but I know that you have tried everything so there's probably nothing I can do."   
  
"You have 4 months."   
  
"True. But you aren't allowed to try anymore. You've tried everything. It's my turn. You just keep hunting or whatever."   
  
Sam sighs, "Fine. Do you want to come on the hunt I'm going on tomorrow?"   
  
"Nah. You can handle it. Besides, I'll probably wake up late tomorrow so..."   
  
"I'll let you sleep then. Goodnight, Y/N." Sam tells you, going towards the door.   
  
"Goodnight, Sam." You tell him before getting in your bed. You fall into a deep sleep the second your head hits the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my Tumblr: Latishiante1001! Please leave kudos and a comment! Onward to the next chapter!


	3. It's Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain Winchester comes back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter again, sorry! Hope you enjoy anyway!

You heard a commotion downstairs so you decided to check it out. You checked to make sure you had your gun and made your way down the stairs. What, or who, you saw standing next to Bobby surprised you and shook you to your core.   
  
Standing next to Bobby was Dean Winchester.    
  
You couldn't believe it. You wouldn't believe it.   
  
"Y/N? What are you doing here?" Dean says, starting to smile.   
  
You're frozen.  _ There was no way that he was standing there. He must be a monster. _

  
That was your last thought before you got your holy water and splashed it on him. He didn't react negatively at all, confusing you.   
  
"I'm not a demon or shapeshifter or monster of any kind. It's me." Dean says but you don't believe him.   
  
You throw yourself at him, intending to trying to kill him but Bobby catches you first.   
  
"Y/N! It's him! I already checked! It's Dean." Bobby tells you and you stop struggling.   
  
"There is no fucking way that is him. He went to hell. Hell. There's no way to get back from hell. No. Not going to believe it." You say before turning around to go up the stairs.   
  
You have one foot on the step before a hand grabs your arm, one that is Dean's or whatever it is. You freeze, about to twist its arm behind its back.   
  
"Y/N. It's me. It really is me. I don't know how I'm back but I am. It really is me." Dean says.    
  
You don't want to believe it. You can't let yourself get hurt again. You won't get your hopes up.   
  
"Please believe me. It's me, Y/N." Dean tries again.   
  
A tear falls out of your eye before you turn around and look at him.   
  
"It's really you?" You whisper.   
  
"Yeah. Yeah, it's me, sweetheart." Dean says, quietly.   
  
You let out a small sob, dropping your gun before throwing yourself at him, this time to squeeze him in a hug so tight that it has to hurt. He doesn't care because he's holding onto you just as tight. You two just stand there for a few minutes, holding each other.    
  
You pull back before punching him in the arm.   
  
"Ow! What was that for?!" Dean asks, holding his arm.   
  
"Why in the hell did you not fucking tell me that you were on your way to hell?! I could have helped somehow! Even if I couldn't, I could have been around more to at least see you more before you went into the pit! I found out a couple weeks ago and then- BAM!- you're back!" You rant, pointing your finger at Dean.   
  
"Uh, Bobby. Little help here." Dean says, backing up.   
  
"You're not getting any help from me. I was the one that had to tell her. We both want to know why you didn't tell her." Bobby tells Dean.   
  
"I didn't tell you because I didn't want to tell you when you had just killed the vamp that killed your husband. Before you say it, I didn't tell you after because you could've been out. I was not going to bring you back in!"   
  
"Hm, have you ever heard of a phone, Dean?" You pull your phone out and show it to him. "It looks like this and you can find my name, press dial, and _ call _ me to see if I was out! Which I wasn't, by the way. You could have called me and just asked if I was out and needed help on a case. If I said I was out, then you could have left me alone. If I said I wasn't, then you could have told me to help you and told me then. See? Easy. So, why the hell did you not think of that?"   
  
"I don't know. I just didn't want you to deal with that. I saw what it was doing to Sam and Bobby. I didn't want you to deal with it."   
  
"Dean, you still could have told me. You could've told me to not try and find a way."   
  
"You wouldn't have listened."   
  
"No, I wouldn't have. But I would have still liked to know." You say, a tear falling out of your eye.   
  
"I know. And I should have told you. I'm sorry for not telling you." Dean tells you, walking closer to you. He wraps his arms around you and kisses your cheek. "I'm back now."   
  
"That brings the question of the day back. How are you back?" Bobby commented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my Tumblr: Latishiante1001! Hope you enjoyed, please leave kudos and a comment!


	4. It Wasn't Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers unite and the four of you try to find out how Dean is back from hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe that is still a kinda short chapter but longer than the last two! Hope you enjoy!

After Dean used his brother-finding skills, you, Bobby, and Dean were on your way to a motel to have a little reunion.   
  
When Dean knocks on the door, a short, brown-haired girl answers the door.  
  
"So, where is it?" The girl asks, confusing the three of you.  
  
"Where's what?" Dean asks, speaking for all of you.  
  
"The pizza? That takes 3 people to deliver?" She responds.  
  
"I think we have the wrong room." Dean says.  
  
"Hey, is the..." Sam says, coming into view before stopping. He looks at you three, mainly at Dean, for a few moments before Dean breaks the silence.  
  
"Heya, Sammy."  
  
Dean walks in past the girl before Sam takes a knife out and pushes Dean against the wall. Before things get bad, you get in between the brothers and push Sam away. After you push him back, Bobby begins to hold him back while telling him that it is really Dean.  
  
Once Sam calms down, Bobby let's him go and backs up a little.  
  
"But ..." Sam trails off.  
  
"I know. I look fantastic, huh?" Dean says, smiling a little.  
  
Sam looks at Dean for a few seconds before walking over to him and pulling him into a hug. They stand there for a few moments before pulling back.  
  
"So, are you two, like, together?" The girl asks. You try not to laugh at that.  
  
As Dean looks at her like she's crazy, Sam clears it up and says,  
  
"What? No. No. He's my brother."  
  
"Oh, got it. I guess. Look, I should probably go."  
  
"Yeah. Yeah. That's probably a good idea. Sorry."   
  
After the girl gets her clothes and has an awkward goodbye with Sam, you four are left alone. Dean leans against a counter, Bobby sits on a chair, Sam sits in a chair, and since the other place to sit is the bed, you decide to sit on the floor.  
  
"Uh, do you want to sit on the bed?" Sam asks.  
  
"Nah, I'm good." You reply, shaking your head.  
  
"So, tell me, what'd it cost?" Dean asks.  
  
"The girl? I don't pay, Dean." Sam says, putting his shoes on.  
  
"It's not funny, Sam. To bring me back. What'd it cost? Was it just your soul or was it something worse?"  
  
"You think I made a deal?" Sam asks.  
  
"That's exactly what we think." Bobby chips in.  
  
"Well, I didn't." Sam says.  
  
"Don't lie to me." Dean tells Sam.  
  
"I'm not lying."  
  
"So what? I'm off the hook and you're on? Is that it? You're some demon's bitch boy? I didn't want to be saved like this." Dean asks, moving towards Sam.  
  
"Look Dean, I wish I had done it, alright?" Sam says, standing up, making you and Bobby get up to be ready to stop a fight if it happens.  
  
Dean grabs Sam's shirt and says, "There's no other way this could have gone down! Tell me the truth!"  
  
Sam pulls back and says, "I tried everything. That's the truth. I tried opening the Devil's Gate. Hell, I tried to bargain, Dean, but no demon would deal, alright? You were rotting in hell for months. For months. And I couldn't stop it. So, I'm sorry it wasn't me, alright? Dean, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's alright, Sammy. You don't have to apologize. I believe you." Dean says.  
  
"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that Sam's soul remains intact but... It does raise a sticky question." Bobby says.  
  
"If Sam didn't pull Dean out, then what did?" You finish.  
  
As silence goes through the room, Sam goes to get all of you a beer.  
  
"So, what were you doing around here if you weren't pulling me out of my grave?" Dean asks, opening his beer.  
  
"Well, once I figured out I couldn't save you, um, I started hunting down Lilith to get some payback." Sam answers, shocking all of you.  
  
"All by yourself? Who do you think you are, your old man?" Bobby asks as Dean gets up.  
  
"Uh. Yeah, I'm sorry Bobby. I should've called. I was pretty messed up." Sam says.  
  
"Bobby? What the hell am I? A goddamn roach? You could have asked me!" You say. Sam is about to answer but you put your finger up, not wanting to hear it.  
  
Dean picks up a bra and looks at Sam, "Yeah, I really feel your pain."  
  
Sam huffs a laugh as Dean sits down, "Anyways, I was checking these demons in Tennessee and then they took a hard left and booked it up here."  
  
"When?" Dean asks.  
  
"Yesterday morning."  
  
"That's when I busted out." Dean says, looking at Bobby.  
  
"You think these demons are 'cause of you?" Bobby asks.  
  
"Why?" Sam asks.  
  
"I don't know. Some badass demon drags me out and now this? Gotta be connected somehow."  
  
"How you feelin' anyway?" Bobby asks.  
  
"I'm a little hungry." Dean answers.  
  
"No. I mean, feel like yourself? Anything strange or different?"   
  
"Like demonic? Bobby, how many times do I have to prove I'm me?"  
  
"Yeah well listen. No demon is letting you out, out of the goodness of their heart. They gotta have something nasty planned."  
  
"Well I feel fine."  
  
"Look, we don't know what they're planning. We got a pile of questions and no shovel. We need help." Sam interrupts.  
  
"I know a psychic. Few hours from here. Something this big. Maybe she's heard the other side talking." Bobby suggests.  
  
"Hell yeah. Worth a shot." Dean agrees.  
  
"I'll be right back." Bobby says getting up.   
  
Once Dean gets up, Sam stands up saying, "Hey, wait." He starts taking off the amulet around his neck. "You probably want this back."  
  
Dean takes it from him and looks at it before saying, "Thanks."  
  
"Don't mention it." Sam says before Dean puts it on. "Hey Dean, what was it like?"  
  
"What? Hell?" Sam nods. "I don't know. I must've blocked it out. I don't remember a damn thing."  
  
"Thank god for that."  
  
"Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my Tumblr: Latishiante1001! Hope you enjoyed and please leave kudos and a comment!


	5. Got a Name, Need a Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the boys visit Pamela to see if she can help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I'm back! This was already written, like I said before, but I wanted to get some attention to this before I posted more and I have so, here you go! I hope you enjoy this chapter and the couple more that I shall post today!

A laughing, blue-eyed, brown-haired girl answers the door after Bobby knocks on it.   
  
"Bobby!" She says, hugging him and picking him up.   
  
"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Bobby says.   
  
"So, these are the boys?" She asks.   
  
"Sam, Dean. Pamela Barnes. The best damn psychic in the state." You clear your throat. "And this is Y/N."   
  
You three say your hello's.   
  
"Dean Winchester. Out of the fire and back into the frying pan, huh? Makes you a rare individual." Pamela says.   
  
"If you say so." Dean replies.   
  
"Come on in." Pamela says,moving to let you and the boys in.   
  
"So, you hear anything?" Bobby asks.   
  
"Well, I ouijaed my way through a dozen spirits. No one seems to know who broke your boy out or why."   
  
"So what's next?"   
  
"A séance, I think. See if we can see who did the deed."   
  
"You're not gonna summon the damn thing here?"   
  
Pamela smiles, "No. I just want to get a sneak peek at it. Like a crystal ball without the crystal." Pamela starts walking farther into her house.   
  
"I'm game." Dean says, following Pamela. You, Sam, and Bobby soon follow.   
  
Pamela goes to get something from a cupboard, revealing a tattoo that says 'Jesse Forever.'   
  
"Who's Jesse?" Dean asks.   
  
Pamela laughs, "Well, it wasn't forever."   
  
"His loss."    
  
Pamela stands up and starts walking towards the table, "Might be your gain."   
  
Sam and Dean turn towards each other.   
  
"Dude, I'm so in." Dean says.   
  
"Yeah, she's gonna eat you alive." Sam says.   
  
"Hey, I just got out of hell. Bring it." Dean responds, bringing a laugh out of Sam and an eye roll from you.   
  
"You're invited too, Grumpy." Pamela says walking passed, winking at Sam.   
  
You chuckle as Sam smiles. Your chuckle turns into a laugh when Dean turns towards Sam and points a finger at him saying, "You are not invited."   
  
"Alright, we're ready. Everyone take a seat." Pamela says, taking a seat at the table. All of you sit down around the table. "Alright. Take each other's hands. And I need to touch something our mystery monster touched."   
  
Pamela reaches under the table before it jerks.   
  
"Woah! Well, he didn't touch me there." Dean says, making you stifle a laugh.   
  
Pamela laughs, "My mistake."   
  
Dean shrugs off his outer shirt and pulls his sleeve up, revealing a red handprint on his shoulder, shocking all of you. Pamela puts her hand on it and the rest of you hold hands.   
  
Pamela closes her eyes and says, "I invoke, conjure, and command you. Appear into me before this circle."   
  
Pamela then says, "I invoke, conjure, and command you. Appear into me before this circle." over and over again. The television comes on and goes staticky while an extremely high-pitched sound goes through the room.   
  
"Castiel? No. Sorry Castiel, I don't scare easy." Pamela says.   
  
"Castiel?" Dean asks.   
  
"Its name. It's whispering and warning me to turn back. I conjure and command you. Show me your face. I conjure and command you. Show me your face. I conjure and command you. Show me your face. I conjure and command you. Show-"   
  
"Maybe we should stop." Bobby suggests.   
  
"No. I almost got it. I command you. Show me your face. Show me your face, now!" Pamela says loudly.   
  
Suddenly, the flames of the candles flare up and Pamela starts to scream as a bright light comes from where her eyes are. Pamela collapses onto the ground as the candles go back to normal and the high-pitched sound stops.   
  
"Call 911!" Bobby instructs as he goes to check on Pamela. Bobby holds her up and holds her hand.   
  
Pamela opens her eyes to reveal that her eyes have been burned out of her skull.   
  
"I can't see. I can't see." Pamela sobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my Tumblr: Latishiante1001! Hope you enjoyed and please leave kudos and a comment!


	6. Demon Diners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, Sam, and Dean have a close call at a diner while trying to come up with a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the title and summaries again, I am terrible at them. Hope you guys enjoy!

"What'd Bobby say?" Dean asks Sam. You are sitting next to them, looking at the table, not believing what just happened.   
  
"Pam's stable and out of ICU."    
  
"And blind. 'Cause of us."   
  
"We still have no clue what we're dealing with."   
  
"That's not entirely true."   
  
"No?"   
  
"We got a name. Castiel or whatever. With the right mumbo jumbo, we can summon him and bring him right to us." Dean suggests, making your head snap up to him.   
  
"You're crazy. Absolutely not."   
  
"We'll work him over. After what he did."   
  
"Pam took a peek at him and her eyes burned out of her skull. And you want to have a face-to-face?"   
  
"You got a better idea?"   
  
"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I do. I followed some demons into town right?"   
  
"Okay."   
  
"So we go find them. Somebody's gotta know something about something." Sam says before the waitress comes and brings them their pie. "Thanks."   
  
The waitress sits down across from you.   
  
"You angling for a tip?" Dean asks her.   
  
"I'm sorry. I thought you were looking for us." She responds before her eyes turn black. As you guys look around, you see that everyone in the diner is a demon. The mechanic-demon gets up to lock the door then stands in front of it.   
  
"Dean. To hell and back. Aren't you a lucky duck." The waitress-demon says.   
  
"That's me." Dean responds.   
  
"So, you just get to stroll out of the pit, huh? Tell me, what makes you so special?"    
  
"I like to think it's because of my perky nipples." Dean says, bringing an eye roll from you. "I don't know. It wasn't my doing. I don't know who pulled me out."   
  
"Right. You don't?"   
  
"I don't."   
  
"Lying's a sin, you know."   
  
"I'm not lying. But I'd like to find out so if you wouldn't mind enlightening me, Flo."   
  
"Mind your tone with me, boy. I'll drag you back to hell myself."   
  
You and Sam start to get up when Dean puts his hand up, stopping you guys.    
  
"No, you won't." Dean says.   
  
"No?"   
  
"No. 'Cause if you were, you would've done it already. Fact is, you don't know who cut me loose. You're just as spooked as we are. You're looking for answers. Maybe it was some turbo-charged spirit, huh? Or, uh, Godzilla? Or some big, bad, boss demon? I'm guessing at your pay grade that they don't tell you squat. 'Cause whoever it was, wants me out. And they're a lot stronger than you. So, go ahead. Send me back. But don't come crawling to me when they show up at your doorstep with some vaseline and a firehose."   
  
"I'm gonna reach down your throat and rip out your lungs."   
  
Dean leans in towards the waitress-demon and waits for a few seconds before slapping her. You stifle a laugh. He slaps her again.   
  
"That's what I thought. Let's go guys." Dean tells you two.   
  
You and Sam stand up and start to walk away. Dean stops, pulls out his wallet, and tosses a $10 bill onto the table.   
  
"For the pie." Dean tells the waitress before walking towards you and Sam. You four walk out and start to walk across the street.   
  
"Holy crap, that was close." Dean says while you let out a large breath.    
  
"We're not just going to leave them in there, are we Dean?" Sam asks, making you look at him like he's crazy.   
  
"Yeah, there's three of them in there, probably more. We only got one knife between us." Dean says.   
  
"I've been killing a lot more demons than that lately."   
  
"Not anymore. The smarter brother's back in town."   
  
"Dean. We gotta take 'em. They are dangerous."   
  
"They're scared. Okay? Scared of whatever had the juice to pull me out. We're dealing with a bad MOFO, here. One job at a time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my Tumblr: Latishiante1001! Hope you enjoyed and please leave kudos and a comment!


	7. Visits and Injuries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The high-pitched sound is back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the title and summary is really bad for this one. Sorry again. Hope you enjoy the chapter! This is the last for a bit but I will be back soon!

You wake up fast as the TV turns on staticky, as well as the radio. Dean soon wakes up as the high-pitched sound fills the room and gets louder. You and Dean grab your guns and point them towards the door. The high-pitched sound starts to continuously get louder, making you and Dean cover your ears. Soon you both drop your guns and drop the ground, covering your ears. All of the glass in the room starts to break. The mirror on the ceiling cracks and is about to fall. Dean jumps out from under it but you aren't as lucky. It drops on you, flattening you under it. Luckily it didn't hit your head too hard so you're still conscious.    
  
Suddenly, Bobby opens the door, yelling your names. The sound soon goes away.    
  
"Dean! Are you okay?" Bobby asks, frantically.   
  
"Yeah. Nothing major. Wh- Where's Y/N?" Dean asks.   
  
"Help." You say quietly, trying not to pass out.   
  
"Oh my god! Y/N!" Dean says, rushing over to you.   
  
"I'll lift it, you pull her out." Bobby says. He lifts it and Dean pulls you out, making you cry out as the glass on the ground cuts you. When you are out of range for the mirror to fall on you, Bobby drops it and comes over to you.   
  
"Did it hit your head?" Bobby asks.   
  
"N- No. Not hard enough for anything major. But the glass in my side is a totally different story." You say, wincing.   
  
Your words bring attention to the long piece of glass in your left side, making them gasp and curse.   
  
"Alright, let's turn you on your back." Bobby says. You turn on your back without too much of a fuss.   
  
You groan, "Why is it that I always end up getting cut or stabbed when I'm near you, Bobby?"   
  
Bobby huffs a laugh, "This isn't my fault. Neither was the last time."   
  
"I was still somewhat near you." You chuckle before wincing. You sigh. "We have to take that out, huh?"   
  
"Yeah. Yeah we do." Dean says.   
  
"I'm going to go get some stuff to patch you up." Bobby says, standing up.    
  
"What the hell was that?" You ask.   
  
"I'm guessing it was Castiel or whatever. That same thing happened when I was at an abandoned gas station I went to when I got out of my grave."

  
"Well, as soon as we meet him, I am going to beat his ass." You say, smiling.    
  
Dean huffs a laugh, "Well, you gotta leave him conscious so I can get some answers."   
  
"No promises. I'll leave him alive. How 'bout that?"   
  
"That works."   
  
For the rest of the time Bobby is gone, the room is silent as Dean holds your hand.   
  
When Bobby gets back, you groan.   
  
"Alright, let's get it over with. Whatever I say while you are doing it, I don't mean." You tell Bobby.   
  
"Yeah, I know, rookie. Alright, on three." Bobby says, grabbing the glass. You roll your eyes knowing what he's really going to do. "Three."   
  
You grit your teeth and shut your eyes as Bobby pulls the glass out. As it is almost out, your head rolls back as you pass out from the pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my Tumblr: Latishiante1001! Hope you enjoyed and please leave kudos and a comment!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will be posted on my Tumblr (Latishiante1001) as soon as I get time but in the meantime, go check it out! Go check out my Tumblr: Latishiante1001! Hope you enjoyed and please leave kudos and a comment!


End file.
